


On Your Knees

by Rebelregun



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Submissive Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelregun/pseuds/Rebelregun
Summary: A post-workout session.





	On Your Knees

Just as soon as the door closed behind them, Shawn was down on his knees in front of Miss Y/N. She set down her keys and coat, taking her to time to address her polite and patient boy. They had just gotten back from the gym downstairs and Y/N had promised Shawn a quick session before she returned to work. He had practically bounced down the hallway and into the elevator he was so excited.

She turned and walked in front of him until she was so close, he couldn't lower his chin without touching her belly. Miss Y/N slowly put her hands through his thick curls and admired his chestnut eyes. Shawn smiled at the gentle touch and closed his eyes.

"Okay, Shawn, soft kisses only for now…" Her hands left his hair and went to his shoulders.

"Yes, Miss." Shawn proceeded to leave a trail of such kisses against her bare midriff until he reached the waistband of her gym shorts.

"Please, Miss."

"Please, what, Shawn?"

"May I please kiss your pussy, Miss Y/N?"

"Since you asked so nicely, you may."

"Oh, thank you." Shawn proceeded to draw down her shorts and panties, pressing delicate kisses against her heated center, causing her to angle as much of herself against his mouth as she possibly could. She cupped the back of his head with both hands and held him at her aching core.

Shawn could feel and taste her wetness on his lips and tongue, and craved more like the greedy boy he was. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes, willing her to see his desperation and take pity.

He licked his way into her folds with a velvet tongue, lapping at her spread slit. He shifted his lapping into high gear, lathering over her open pussy as fast as he could lick. He mouthed his way to her clit and sucked well and hard, making Miss Y/N gasp and clutch at his hair harder.

"Such a good boy for me."  


"Mmhmm" Shawn moaned against her. He continued to suck and lick at her pulsating clit. She felt like her cunt was being slowly dissolved by his flickering tongue; it felt like slow motion explosions going off at her clit and blasting up her spine. The orgasm was so intense it seemed to short circuit her mind, leaving nothing but mind blowing sensations of coming and coming while Shawn's incredible tongue glided over her throbbing pussy. She became oversensitive and pushed him away from her. 

He looked up at her while his chin rested on her hip, searching for reassurance that he had done a good job.

"Oh, you deserve a reward for being such a good boy."

A smile spread across his flushed face.

"Touch yourself, Shawn."

Shawn groaned against her hip at the command. He reached for the hem of his shorts and pushed them down, letting his hard and leaking cock slap against his stomach. He ran his tattooed hand down his length with a strong squeeze at the base making himself moan and hiss with pleasure. Shawn's cock pulsed convulsively, shooting sudden, hot spurts of come. He writhed and heaved, sticky jets of come squirting all over his chest, stomach and hand. His hand slowed down, still milking jets of warm come.

"Be a good boy and clean up your mess for me." Miss Y/N stood there patiently waiting.

He looked directly in her eyes as he raised his hand, licked off his body-warm come, and moaned at the taste.


End file.
